The invention relates to a sensor for signaling a vehicle's sudden stopping or movement. The inventive sensor finds preferable application sensing an abrupt stopping or deceleration of the vehicle. The sensor may also be mounted to detect lateral or vertical vehicle movements caused by external reasons, e.g., potholes or other emergency movements by the driver in reaction to another rapidly approaching vehicle, a curb, an person, or an obstacle such as a utility pole.